


Happy Day

by keitolino



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen gets angry at Takaki for not giving him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> ... because everything we do or not do is for bchan.

„What do you mean, _'There is no present for you'_ , Takaki?“

Chinen swirled around and pierced the older one with fierce looks thoroughly. Behind him was a huge christmas tree, decorated in all the member colors of Hey!Say!JUMP. There were no packages under the tree; everyone else had already left and taken them away.

This year, JUMP decided to make their turn at secret santa, which by the way was Keito's glorious idea, and hence everyone got their presents already. The surprise when they found out who was their exchange partner lit the room with bright and cheerful laughter. Everyone loved their presents; Keito treasured his new socks and Hikaru was freaking out over the new gundam figurine. 

Everyone had gotten a present except Chinen; who was now standing in front of Takaki, demanding for what he thinks is his right to own. “Everyone got a present! Why did I not get a present?” Chinen stomped closer to Takaki. “I even bought a present for Yuto! Do you know what this game is about?” Takaki just stood there watching at the tiny body exploding in anger before him.

“Well, _'There is no christmas present for you'_ means that here is no christmas present for you.” Takaki slowly started to explain. Chinen crossed his arms and pouted a really angry pout at the taller boy. “Chinen, don't look at me like that!” Takaki sighed. Chinen did not stop looking at him like that. “Listen–“ Chinen shook his head and continued raging.

From the radio sounded one christmas song after the other; songs about love and peace and happiness in general. But Chinen felt something very different to love and peace and happiness, in fact he felt like strangling Takaki until his head turns blue. He had been so excited for this secret santa exchange – he really hoped for a good present, a wallet (with money) or a new credit card (with more money), for example.

And then he got nothing. “I can't believe this. I can't believe how I spent money on Yuto's hairdye, and didn't get ANYTHING for myself!” He still had his hands crossed in front of his chest while raging at Takaki. “You know what Takaki, I'm leaving.” 

Takaki shrugged and didn't try to hold the angry Chinen back, who was now loudly wandering off to the door. “Why do you always get so angry?” Chinen ignored Takaki's last words and opened the door with a loud yell. “I hate you all!”

Suddenly, a huge pile of flowers and stuffed animals came raining down on him. The pile was so huge that it threw Chinen on the floor, leaving him speechless for the first time since about half an hour. “What–“ Many christmas candies – those red and white striped walking sticks, as Takaki would describe them – landed on the floor and all around Chinen.

“I said here is no present for you, but you wouldn't listen where I had put it...” Takaki shrugged and picked up one of the stuffed animals. “When I saw you standing in front of the Toys'R'Us store the other day, you were looking at those elephants, right?” Takaki snuggled the stuffed toy close to his face.

Chinen nodded slightly, his eyes bigger than the ones of a child getting gifted a huge bar of chocolate. “Is this my christmas present?”, he managed to breathe and started picking one elephant after the other up. 

Of course Takaki couldn't be mad at Chinen – everyone knows Chinen is a drama-queen – and so he was smiling happily at the little dwarf rolling on the floor. Seeing Chinen being this happy and delighted got him clapping to _Happy Day_ on the radio. The flowers were beautiful – they were artificial because he was allergic to real ones, as Takaki had heard from Keito – and the chocolate box was huge too. 

“Merry christmas, Chii-chan.” Takaki kneeled down next to him and smiled brightly. “I hope you like the presents secret santa has brought you.” Chinen looked into Takaki's face and couldn't help but shed a tear of happiness. He jumped on Takaki, wrapping his arms around his neck and falling down with him between all the stuffed elephants. “I love Yuyan!”


End file.
